New world new me
by divergentlover523
Summary: When Tris Prior's parents both die from a car accident, her and her brother are adopted by Marcus Eaton. Will she find out who he really is behind closed doors?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! OK so I hope you all like this story! If you have any questions you can PM me. Review and enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to the sunlight in my eyes. Today Caleb, my brother, and I go to the Eaton house, which will be our new home. Marcus Eaton adopted us since he was close to our parents. All I know is that he is the mayor of Chicago and has a son that is sixteen, like Caleb and I. His name is Tobias. **(I know Tobias is eighteen in the book, but I decided him to be sixteen.)**

My mom and dad died in a car accident two weeks ago. Caleb and I were bawling our eyes out. I am still sad. When they died, a piece of my heart died with them, and I know it's the same with Caleb.

I check the time and see it's eight AM. I have an hour to get ready before Caleb and I have to go. I put on a tight black t-shirt, red jeans, and white and red convers. I already packed yesterday, and I don't have that much stuff so I have a small red suitcase. Red and black are my favorite colors.

I stare around my now empty room for the last time. I really am gonna miss this place. I mean I grew up here in this house. I head downstairs to get breakfeast before we leave.

When I get downstairs I see Caleb already ready, eating a muffin. I get a muffin and start eating it.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

I sigh. "I honestly don't know."

"Me neither."

For the rest of the time we eat in silence. We both hear a loud honk, which means that Tori is here to drop us off. Tori is our agent.

We get our stuff and head outside. Caleb takes my stuff, like always being the selfless brother. We get in the back and I stare out of the window the whole ride.

PAGE BREAK

We stop in front of a two-story house, like, my now, old home. It is a light grey and has a brown door. It has a big tree on the right side of the house. The yard looks well taken care of.

We walk up the stone path to the door and Tori knocks. The door opens and Marcus Eaton greets us.

"You two must be Caleb and Beatrice, and you must be Tori. Caleb and Beatrice you can go inside and wait in the livingroom while I talk to Tori." He says kindly. Almost too kindly. There is something odd about him.

We go into the livingroom while they talk. When they are done he slams the door.

"Tobias get down here!" he yells.

A boy about my age comes down. He has brown hair and dreamy blue eyes that I could get lost in all day. He must be Tobias, my new brother. Our eyes meet and I look away.

"This is Tobias. Tobias this is Caleb and Beatrice. Tobias show them around. And dinner is at six. If your not there you don't eat." Marcus says. He walks away and Tobias shows us our rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps!OK so I would like to thank DauntlessChick101, fourandsixyay, and divergent658 for the reviews. Oh and ****there are no factions. It is modern day. ****Review and enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

Tobias showed us to our rooms. Caleb was on the left side of my room and Tobias was across from me.

I enter my new room and see an almost plain medium size room. The walls are grey and the floor has grey carpet. The bed has a dark brown wooden bed post, and blue sheets with a black pillow. There is a dark brown table on the left side of the bed. I spot a closet that looks about medium size, but close to small. I also see a door between the closet and table. That must be the bathroom.

I put all of my clothes up in the closet, and put my toothbrush in the cabnet. I check my watch and see it's barely four PM. I sigh. Only two more hours till dinner is ready. He at least have us a sandwich for lunch. He said to not bother him and that we can't go outside because all the yard work is done.

I sigh. There must be something to do. I decide to go to Caleb's room and see what he is doing.

I knock first, twice, three times. No answer. I sigh and open the door to find nobody in there. _If he's not in here he must be somewhere._ I hear faint laughing from one of the guest rooms. _They have to be in there._

I slowly walk towards there. I put my hand on the door knob** (I dont know how to spell it but you get the point)** and slowly open the door. I see Tobias and Caleb sitting there, playing a game of Checkers.

I see that so far Tobias is winning. I go by Caleb's side and try to look for a way for him to win, but don't find a way.

"Caleb, you are losing bad. I vote for Tobias." I say.

"Well I love you to sis." Caleb replies sarcastically.

I laugh a little while Tobias chuckles. Tobias captures all of the rest of Caleb's peices, he wins.

"What! How is that possible!" Caleb whisper-yells so Marcus won't hear him.

Tobias has a smile on his face and I high-five him. I check my watch and see it's almost six.

"Come on. It's almost six." I tell the guys.

We all head down and see the maid I barely found out about finished with dinner. The way she's always so stiff and is basically afraid to talk, means she knows something and is afraid of someone. She's not afraid of Tobias so the only other person is Marcus. I think I'm in store for something big. I decide to keep quiet.

PAGE BREAK

"KIDS GET IN HERE!" Marcus yells from the living room.

Tobias has a worried look on his face. I guess I'm gonna find out why.

Marcus stands there with a belt in his hand. Caleb, go to your room. Beatrice and Tobias stay here.

Caleb looks hesitant, but does as he is told. When we hear a door click that's when it starts.

"Turn around Tobias and Beatrice. This is what happens when you are bad. Hopefully you are not as messed up as he is! "

Tobias turns around, and Marcus raises the belt. Finally everything clicks in my mind on what's about to happen.

"This is for your own good." Marcus says deadly quiet.

He swings but before it hits Tobias I jump in between them and raise my wrist to block my face from the impact. It stings my wrist. I cry out in pain and Tobias pushes my behind him. He looks mad. He punches Marcus and Marcus goes unconscious.

Tobias turns to me and says, "Are you OK?" he says his voice filled with worry. I nod my head.

"Come on let's go to my bedroom and I'll explain everything."

Tobias puts his hand on my lower back and guides me to his room. He opens the door and I look around while walking towards his bed.

His room is the same color as mine and is as plain; white and grey, but his bed is black and red.I sit on the bed and he sits on my right.

He sighs. "OK I guess I should start from the begining. When I was ten my mother died. Marcus blamed me for the death and started beating me for every little thing I did wrong. I don't even know why he cared, because before my mother died he beated her. When he started beating me he got me homeschooled because he didn't want anyone to get suspicious. So ever since I was ten I have been living in this hell hole."

He looks away and glances at me.

"You aren't looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy." He says.

"Well, your not."

He looks at me and I look back. We both slowly lean in and...

**So what do you think will happen? It's kind of obvious. I know that they are moving a little to fast but it kind of just fits in right there. Till next time my peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! OK so here is chapter three! YAY! **

**OK peeps I have a question for you guys. I want to know what you think happens to Tobias after Allegiant, like really happens. I want your thoughts. **

**Review and enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

We both lean in and our lips meet. I feel fireworks go through my body. The kiss is filed with passion. But a thought pops in my head. He's my new brother and I also know nothing about him. Apperantly we both thought the same thing cause we both pull away at the same time, breathless. He speaks first.

"I like you, and how about we get to know each other first."

"I think I would like that." I say and smile. He smiles back and we decide to just ask each other questions.

"OK you first." He says.

"Um, what's your favorite color?".I say

"It's black."

"Mine too." I say and we both smile at each other.

We continue to ask each other questions for who knows how long. But I still worry what will happen when Marcus wakes up.

PAGE BREAK **(next morning)**

I wake up wrapped in someone's arms. I panic for a second till the memories come back to me. We have to keep this a secret. If Marcus found out that his new daughter kissed his son, things will go bad. I mean he's already a monster and who knows what will happen. But should I keep this from Caleb? Maybe. I mean Caleb isn't that great at keeping secrets, but he can when he knows it's important.

I found out alot about Tobias last night. It turns out we have a lot of things in common. This is what I found out about him.

His favorite color is black, favorite band is Imagine Dragons, he was born here in Chicago, and many other things I can't remember. It scares me but all of our answers are the same.

I feel him shift and I turn around to see that his beautiful blue eyes are open.

"Good morning." he says.

"Good morning." I say back.

"I didn't get to say this last night but will you be my girlfriend. I know it's probably not the best time."

I giggle. WAIT! Did I just giggle? I never giggle!

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend. But we have to keep this a secret." I say.

"I agree. Should were tell Caleb or no."

"I don't think so. We could just let him find out by himself."

" That would be easier. But what happens when he does find out."

"He could keep a secret when he thinks it's important. But if not he sweats like crazy and stutters." I laugh quietly.

He laughs quietly too. "Come on it's almost nine. Breakfast is at nine ten. At least that monter feeds us. But only because of the maid. We have to work everyday but only in the morning. Oh and I already told Caleb " he says.

I nod. I look down and see I am in the same outfit as yesterday. I go to my room and change into red jean shorts, a black tank top, and red and black convers. I tie my hair in a ponytail and head downstairs for breakfast.

**Caleb POV**

**(The first night at the Eaton house)**

I go to Tobias's room to see if he has anything I could read and knock, but I get no answer. I open the door a little and what I see scares me and also frightens me but also makes me mad the most.

I see my little sister kissing our new brother! How could they do that! Tobias better not hurt my little sis or else he is gonna have to deal with me. I decide to just keep it a secret and wondering when they are gonna tell me.

My mind wonders on what Marcus wanted them for. I wonder what happend. I heard a few shouts but couldn't make out what they were saying. I just hope it wasn't anything bad.

I just decide to go to sleep with a lot of questions in my head.

**Caleb knows! Thank you for all the reviews that I have gotten. Stay awesome and have a wonderful night peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps! OK so I hope y'all like this chapter ! Please review and enjoy!**

**Tris POV **

I head downstairs and see the maid, who I learned that her name was Nita. She has long, straight black hair and is skinny, but looks unhealthy, and she probably is. The way Marcus is, she probably only eats once or twice a day.

Tobias and Caleb soon join, and so does Marcus. I take a glance at Tobias and he nods, signaling to keep our relationship a secret.

"Hurry up and eat. You all have work to do. You have to plant to bushes in the front and water the trees'. Also pick up any trash on the side of the road." Marcus says.

We all eat in an uncomfortable silence. When we finish we head out. There are four bushes in plastic, like yhe ones you find flowers in at the store.

We all get to work. I start digging by the door with Tobias digging one next to me.

Caleb gots the two on the left side and while Tobias and I will water the tree and lawn with sprinklers. Tobias gets the hose and hands it to me while going to control the water. I spray the roots and he turns off the water.

Caleb has finished with the bushes and helps us set up the sprinklers. We go to the trash, and there is alot of trash.

~Page Break~

**Tobias POV**

We all finish all the yard work and head inside, while the maid giving us a water bottle. I feel really bad for her. Marcus barely even feeds her.

I have noticed a change in Marcus. Ever since Bea and Caleb came he has been beating me less. Maybe he is finally changing. Or not. I don't know.

I do know that I will try to get Bea and I out of this nightmare. Also Caleb and Nita, the maid.

**Tris POV**

I knock on Tobias's door to make sure he is OK. He seemed in a daze.

He opens the door and smiles. He gets out of the way to let me in. I sit on his bed and he sits beside me. He pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head.

"What were you thinking about when we came back inside." I say

"I was thinking about escaping this nightmare. You and me. We can also save Caleb and the maid. Anyone who lives in Marcus' s house is in danger."

I nod, completely understanding, because it's true. Marcus is nothing but a monster for what he did to Tobias.

I face Tobias and slowly kiss him. I hear something at the door, but decide to ignore it.

"Hey Tobias do you have... What are you doing!" Caleb.

We both pull apart and look at Caleb. He is raising one eyebrow, like he is waiting for an explanation. I would want one too if I were him.

**So sorry peeps that this is a very short chapter but I also have another story that I have to update on and school is starting for me soon so I may not update quickly. You are all awesome! Please Review !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps! Ok so I have to say THANK YOU EVERYONE! Thank you all for all the favorites and followers and reviews! Every single one of you is awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the totally awesome best book ever Divergent.**

**Caleb POV**

I get up from my bed and go to Tobias' s room to see if he has anything that I can read, since it would be a bad idea if I disturb Marcus.

I open Tobias's door and say,"Tobias do you have..What are you doing!"

In front of my eyes is my little sister kissing our new brother! They better have an explanation for this. But I mean she doesn't even know him, and he is our new brother!

This is the second time I have caught them kissing, at first I thought it was just an accident, but now. I just wonder why they wouldn't tell me. I can keep a secret...sort of.

I give them a you-better-have-an-explanation look.

They both stare at me in shock with their mouths slightly open. I raise one eyebrow with my arms crossed across my chest.

"Caleb you can't tell anyone. Please don't tell Marcus." Beatrice pleads. Tobias has a pleading face also, and is...scared?

I guess this is serious because Beatice never pleads. But why would they want to keep this a secret? Especially from Marcus? They are hiding something.

"Only if you tell me what happend the night Marcus asked for me to go to my room."

Beatrice and Tobias look at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes that only them two could tell.

They both nod, which I hope means they will explain everything.

Beatrice takes a deep breath before saying," Marcus isn't to be trusted because he beats Tobias, and tried to beat me too, the first night we came here. We went up to his room where he explained everything and we kissed and yeah..."

I am in complete shock. I new Marcus was strange and a monster. It all started the first day here. How he slammed the door harded than nessisary, and the yelling, and how he treated us like slaves.

I give Tobias a look of pity, and he turns his head so he can't see my face.

"I don't like pity." he says.

I stop with the looks and take a deep breath.

"So what are we going to do?" I say.

They both raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" they both say at the same time.

"I mean we can't keep living here. We should run away. Who knows what could continue happing if we live here. One of us may possibly die."

They both look at each other.

"OK. Why not? " Beatrice says.

We both look at Tobias with pleading eyes. He sighs. "Fine. But we have to be careful."

"OK, Beatrice and I barely even know this place, meanwhile you have been living here for a long time, possibly even all of you life. You should deside the escape plan." I say.

He nods and thinks about it for a while.

"OK. Marcus doesn't have any cameras around here so it should be easier. He always goes to sleep at 11:00 and immediately knocks out to where only an alarm clock will wake him up. He wakes up at 8:00 so we have to be out before that time. We will pack our bags and we will escape from my window. There is a tree where we could climb down on and its easy. From there we will need to stay at someone's place, anyone you two know of?" He explains.

**Tris POV**

Caleb looks at me. All of his friends wouldn't let us stay, but mine will.

I think about it. Christina would be cool with it, but her parents wouldn't. Shauna and Lynn would be cool, but they have their parents and also their little brother already.

I got it! Zeke and Uriah's house. There mom would be cool with it and they have a huge house.

"I have a friend, Zeke and Uriah. They are brothers and them and their mom would be cool with it." I say.

"OK so we have been working all day. We have been talking for an two hours so right now its 10:40. He is about to knock out so get packing." Tobias explains.

Caleb and I nod and go to our rooms to pack. I pack all my stuff I brought on the first day I arrived here. Its only been two days and so much has happend. It feels like its been a month.

**Ok peeps! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, I have been preparing for school because it starts soon. Thnk you so much for allnthe reviews, favorites and followers! Every one of you is awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I have writers block right now. Anyway thank you everyone for all the awesome reviews and all the favorites and followers! You all are awesome!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Divergent**

**Tris POV**

I call Uriah first and see if he answers. _Ring. Ring. _**(italic is Uriah, normal is Tris.)**

_"Hello?"_

"Uriah. It's me, Tris. Caleb, Tobias who is our new brother, and I need a place to stay at and I was wondering if we can stay at your place."

_"Fine by me. Let me just ask my mom. MOM! TRIS WANTS TO KNOW IF CALEB, HER NEW BROTHER TOBIAS, AND HERSELF CAN STAY HERE FOR A WHILE!" I hear a faint yes._

_"OK. She said yes. Do you need a ride here or you got it?"_

"It's OK I got it. Bye."

_**"Bye."**_

I hang uo my phone and put it back in the bag. I zip it up and go to Tobias's room.

Caleb and I go to Tobias' s room after we are finished packing. Caleb is about to knock when I grab his fist and open the door. He would have mae noise, and the maid will probably hear. I feel guilty for leaving her wth a monster like Marcus, but if we do take her, we wouldn't be able to go because I barely know her. For all I know she could be a secret murder or theif.

We enter his room and the first thing I see is Tobias's dark beautifuliful blue eyes. Once he sees me he smiles a genuine smile, and I smile back. Caleb clears his throat behind us. We both snap out of our daze and go the window.

"OK we better go fast. The maid is usually up at this time to clean the house." Tobias wispers.

Caleb and I nod, understanding. I go through the window first and climb down. I land on the ground with a thud, but manage to stay on my feet.

"Toss me my bag." I whisper-yell at them.

Caleb grabs my bag from the side of him and tosses it down. I catch it in my arms and set it down ready to catch their bags.

I motion for them to toss theirs down and the do, but Tobias was a little hesitant, afraid it would hit me and I would get hurt.

He told me that one of his fears is killing someone, I think?

Tobias comes down, shaking._ He's afraid of heights, _I think in my head. I wonder how he managed to survive in his room, his room about twenty feet above the ground.

He finally comes down the tree, still a little shaken. He comes over to me and grabs my hand, squeezing it a little, while Caleb closes the window and starts down the tree.

"Your afraid of heights. How did you survive in your room, with it being about twenty feet above the ground." I whisper.

"I try to ignore my fear, pretend it doesn't exist. And try to stay away from the window of course." he whispers, letting out a shaky laugh.

I smile and kiss his cheek. He smiles, as do I. Caleb comes down and we all grab our bags.

"OK so I called them and they said we can stay. We are gonna walk over there because if there is a car here, the maid will find out. And if she finds out she will probably tell Marcus. Their house is not that far, only a couple blocks away. So lets go." I whisper to them.

They nod, understanding and we all set off. Hopefully Marcus won't find out.

**Nita POV**

I am cleaning the house as usual. No need to make Marcus starve me more. I have seen what he has done t his son, and tried to do to his new daughter. I never liked his son, and I know he doesn't like me either. He knows I didn't help him when his father beat him, and he didn't help me escape that one time.

Maybe Marcus's new daughter and son are the chance for me to escape. I hear a noise. It sounds like its coming from Tobias' s room. I tiptoe to his room and silently open the door a little.

I see Beatrice, Caleb, and Tobias sneaking out, and they have suitcases. They are trying to escape and didn't even think to bring me with them! They WILL pay. Just wait till Marcus finds out about them.

**OK peeps! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, like I said. Review and stay awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT! **

**Hey guys! I started junior high so every update will be a few days or weeks apart. I got confused on the first day, today and I still have to adapt to my schedule. The updates will be short because of this reason. You all are awesome! **

**OH AND ANYONE WHO IS A FAN OF THE MAZE RUNNER WILL LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**

**I saw the trailer for the Maze Runner on TV and I read the book so now I am in LOVE with it. If you haven't read it you should! The movie comes out in theaters in the USA on September 19th.**

**Tris POV**

We are about halfway to Uriah and Zeke's house. When I was coming down the window I thought I heard a creaking sound. It must have been my imagination. Caleb has been glaring at Tobias almost the whole way here. I think Caleb thinks Tobias is alright but he is still afraid he will hurt me, which I know he will not. My feet are starting to hurt but it's better than being with Marcus.

My stomach grumbles with hunger and so does Tobias and Caleb's.

"How about we stop to eat and then continue our walk." I suggest.

Tobias and Caleb say some form of 'yes'. I spot a small restaurant nearby called The Glade. Tobias, Caleb, and I all go over there. The brick looks like a form of stone and there are vines on the outside, for decoration I guess.

We enter the restaurant, there is very little people here.

"Caleb, Tobias, you will find a table and take our bags over. Tell me what you want. And Caleb I need money. " I say.

Caleb grunts while Tobias takes my bag and says he wants a hamburger.

"I want a hamburger too and here is twenty dollars. That should be enough." he says.

I nod and they go to find a table. I walk up to the register. The cashier is a boy. He has long, blond hair and was tall. He looked about my age. The name on his name tag says Newt.

"Hello. What can I get you today." Newt says, his voice thick with an accent and a bright smile.

"I would like three hamburgers...Newt." I say reading his name tag again.

"Coming right up." he says.

I smile at him and go to the table Caleb and Tobias picked while we wait.

**Like I said, it would be a short chapter. Next chapter will have more Maze Runner characters. You all are awesome! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peeps! OK, so this will be the last chapter. I tried to make it long, but its probably not. I am so sorry, but I have writers block real bad, and I don't think I can continue with the story. Every single one of you is awesome!**

**Tris POV**

We all wait for the food to come. It's been about three minutes. I look up and see a boy coming near us with a tray of three plates of food in his hand. He has dark brown hair, and eyes. He looks quite tall, mabe somewhere around 6 foot. As he comes closer I can see his name tag: Thomas. He sets the plates down.

"Here you go. Have a nice day." he says, while smiling.

We all smile back and some form of thank you. He leaves and we all eat. We all eat in silence.

We get up to leave and set our way back down the street to Uriah's house.

PAGE BREAK

We are almost to Uriah and Zeke's house when we hear a gun shoot. I look at Caleb and Tobias, and they both look as scared and confused as I am. We all start running, leaving our bags behind. My legs hurt and it feels like my heart is about to burst. I hear more gun shots and then a scream to my right where Caleb is at. Tobias and I both stop and look at him.

There is a hole where his heart is, and blood spills out quickly. He isn't breathing anymore, he is dead. I hold back a sob and almost fall if Tobias hadn't caught me. I stand on my feet and I hear a scream from Tobias. I know what happend, and I am about to look when I feel a sharp pain. I scream and feel myself falling. I turn over and look down to see a whole in my chest, where my heart is. Blood is spilling out and I let my head go to the side, where Tobias is at. He says something before he dies,"I love you Tris,I will see you soon." and he falls limp.

I remember my freinds before my parents died calling me that, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene. I wonder what will happen to them how they will react when they find me.

I see black, and then I see my mom standing over me. I know what happened.

"Am I done yet mom?" I ask.

"Yes you are sweety. Tobias, your dad, and Caleb are waiting for you. Come on. You can watch over your friends, don't worry. " she says while smiling.

I smile back. I lived an amazing life, with amazing friends. I will see them again someday, and I will introduce them to Tobias. I can't wait.

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for ending the story and this short chapter, but as I said at the top, I can't continue. I will probably end my other story I Am Brave, early too. I am not sure if I will ever write more stories about Divergent. You all have been super awesome and amazing.**


End file.
